An Invitation to Dinner
by gyu-chan
Summary: It's Syaoran's birthday, but is Meiling finally giving up on Syaoran? Angst.


Invitation to Dinner

Warning: Angst, OOC, unrequited love, anti S+S, very mild cussing.

__

This was inspired by something I read, which had Mei Ling commit suicide to get back at Syaoran for spurning her love... But I can't seem to remember the name of the story. Sorry. Anyway, if you like S+S, it's probably best for you not to read this. But read it anyway!! Hehe... This piece is quite "angsty", and may hint at certain things R+R please!!!!!

It's been years, Xiao Lang, years. We've known each other for that long now, and I think it's about time that I receive the respect and deserve, or at least, have my revenge on you and that ever-so-cute Japanese girl you've been dating for the last five years. Yes, I can see her now. Auburn locks, cutely styled to reveal smooth, creamy skin, sweet facial features and those alluring emerald-green eyes that seem to captivate you so much.

"What's wrong with me? Aren't I beautiful as well?"

That's a question I always ask myself. I've always tried to make myself look attractive for your benefit alone, Little Wolf. I've had no one else, it's always been you. I imagined that you were mine, and that I was yours. Truly though, I could have been yours, forever. Just what is it that makes Kinomoto so special? Is it the Clow Cards? Oh wait, I almost forgot that _Sakura-chan_ changed them to the _Sakura _Cards. Those cards belong to the Li family, anyway! How mushy. How romantic. What a perfect ending. That idiotic Eriol didn't even put up a decent fight. What a fool he is. What a fool I've been.

It was your birthday today, Xiao Lang. We've always celebrated it alone, just the two of us. Lately you've been drifting away from me, my beloved cousin, and today I had decided to make this occasion extra special, in a hope to rekindle our relationship. I killed my pet chicken this morning, and felt its warm blood trickle down my bare hands as I slit its neck, watching it quiver and draw its last breath in the cold of dawn. Then I plucked out every single feather, disemboweled and cleaned the carcass. I made these noodles myself. I even called your mother in Hong Kong, just to find out how to make your favourite soup. All this I did before the sun rose, so you would sleep and be unaware. As if it mattered, anyway. You didn't come home last night, seeing that Kinomoto and her brother were gone for the weekend.

We had an appointment, _Syaoran_. Ever since we came to Japan, we'd celebrated your birthday together, just the two of us. I can remember what we did for every single celebration. I always made dinner for you, preparing your favourite dishes with only the freshest ingredients. Each one of them was special to me, and you even managed to smile on some occasions. But today I'll only see you smile at her, that is if I see you at all.

All this effort. Wei walked past looking at me, the food and your empty seat, and stared at me for a fraction of a second, before leaving, saying nothing. I'm tired of this Xiao Lang. It's so pathetic. You've always known how I felt about you, and it looks like I truly know how you feel about me. I cut myself off from everyone else just to be close to you. And what was it for? What did I get? Nothing at all.

At least I know that I'm not alone. There's someone else who I know feels the same way - someone who selflessly gave all of her love, attention and time to one person, who ended up falling for someone else. She always says she doesn't mind, but I know she's just lying to smooth things over. It's sad. She even deludes herself.

__

"Moshi-moshi?"

"Moshi-moshi, Daidouji-san?"

__

"Ah, Mei Ling-Chan, o-genki desu ka?"

"Fine, the same as always. [After that brat Xiao Lang dumped me for that ditz]. How about you?"

__

"Me? I'm as genki as can be!"

[Sure]. "DON'T TALK TO ME LIKE THAT!!! Don't give me the same crap you give to everyone else. Now, tell me what happened today".

__

Sniff... Sniff... She just gave the whole box to Syaoran... She didn't even try any! I don't know what to do anymore!! She never even calls-

"Tomoyo, how about we have dinner and talk about this?"

__

"But Sakura and I were meant to-"

"Syaoran's spending the weekend at her house".

__

"Nani? I... I..."

"Yes?"

__

"It's okay, I can just drop by and-"

"And just what do you think they'll be doing?"

__

"No... NO! ...Gomen, I didn't mean to shout like that, it's just that-"

"Shut up, Daidouji. Come over now, the food's getting cold."

__

"But I... Sakura..."

"I'll see you soon. Ja ne."

__

"She..."

*Click*

__

"I..."

"..." [I know she won't turn down an invitation. Not Daidouji Tomoyo. Not especially now...]

----------------------------------------------------------

The End

Note: plain font - Mei Ling

_Italics - Tomoyo_

[] - Mei Ling's thoughts

__

Thanks for reading this... Hope you enjoyed it! Sorry to make Daidouji-san so emotional... _And no, I am not anti S+S or anything, nor am I attacking Sakura or Syaoran._


End file.
